Ellos no son así
by Buuhwosh
Summary: Historias de Naruto y Sasuke donde exponen características... que realmente no son propias. SasuNaru


Para ser sincera, no le veo ni la parodia ni el humor, pero era lo más cercano.

Son cinco historias, algunas serán algo parecido a una burla (de mi parte) y las otras son como si realmente fuesen así los personajes... arg, ya lo verán xD

* * *

1. _Kitsune_

Un día Naruto miró su rostro a través del espejo del baño de su casa. En ese momento fue conciente de que un trío de marcas surcaban cada mejilla. Finas, de tamaño regular y no sobresalían de la superficie de su piel.

Desde un principio las consideró geniales, jamás se lamentó de poseerlas ya que eran llamativas y despertaban la curiosidad de todo aquel que las viera.

Cuando Naruto tenía siete años asemejó su rostro al de un animal. Se comparó con un gato, ¿por qué? porque los gatos siempre se han caracterizado por sus bigotes, todo aquel que simula ser un gato se dibuja líneas en las mejillas al igual que las que él tenía desde su nacimiento.

Pero luego Naruto ya no deseaba ser un gato, los gatos son pequeños, tiernos y débiles por lo cual decidió evolucionar y se convirtió en un tigre. Esos felinos eran admirables, animales realmente rápidos y feroces. El pequeño Naruto estaba contento de ser un tigre, y volvía a agradecer sus marcas.

Sin embargo a la edad de diez años la niñez de Naruto se vio marcada por una memorable película: El rey León. Que gatos, que tigres, ¡los leones eran sin duda los mejores! Mufasa era un líder nato, gentil y altivo, Mufasa era el rey León y el rey León era fantástico. Sólo por su nueva admiración se dejaría crecer el pelo, el bigote y la barba, y luego se los teñiría de color rojo o castaño.

Naruto guardó en su interior la idea de que si fuese un animal, sería un león, eran los pensamientos creativos que pasaban por su mente en ese momento y se entretuvo mientras los imaginaba, por lo cual nunca se dispuso a olvidarlos.

El pequeño Naruto ya no era tan pequeño, dejó en su memoria aquellos recuerdos y comenzó a vivir como cualquier adolescente lo haría. Amigos, películas de terror, acción y quizás pornográficas, locuras que sólo en esa época realizas, parejas.

Un joven llamado Sasuke cautivó el corazón de Naruto, al principio eran un par de simples amigos que discutían continuamente. Con el pasar del tiempo los sentimientos permanecieron intactos, pero uno totalmente desconocido apareció conquistándolos.

Naruto era muy feliz con Sasuke, al igual que Sasuke con Naruto. El "león" deseaba contarle vivencias de su pasado como la que recordaba con tanto cariño.

Pero algo ocurrió.

Sus amigos comentaron sobre las líneas de sus mejillas, algunos se reían, otros se sorprendían. Naruto, emocionado, les preguntó que a que animal creían que se parecía.

Un... zorro.

¿Un zorro? ¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde?

¿Él?

Incluso decían que sonreía _zorrunamente._

¿¡Qué mierda era eso! ¡Ese "adjetivo" ni siquiera existía!

Varías veces colocó una foto suya y la de un zorro, las observaba, las comparaba pero jamás visualizo una semejanza.

¡El era un león! También aceptaba ser un tigre y por último un gato. ¡Pero un zorro no! Él no parecía un zorro.

No por tener esas líneas que daban la impresión de ser bigotes sería una foca. Se basaba en la costumbre popular, líneas en mejillas igual felino.

Buscando alguien que negara lo que todos opinaban recurrió a su novio Sasuke. Le comentó el tema y esperó apoyo. Sin embargo su novio mencionó con voz cargada de sensualidad inhabitual.

"Claro que tienen razón, mi _kitsune_"

Naruto creyó que el golpe que dejó un poco aturdido a Sasuke le enseñaría y le recordaría diariamente que jamás debía llamarlo nuevamente de esa forma.

¡Porque no era un zorro ni sonreía _zorrunamente_! 

2. Soy el mejor y tú lames mis zapatos

Si algo podía describir a la perfección a Sasuke Uchiha era indiferencia.

A Sasuke poco le importaba lo que sucediese en su entorno, sólo se preocupaba por él, su familia y Naruto.

No le prestaba atención a los rumores y chismes que circulaban y le contaban como si fuese el secreto más atroz del mundo, no llamaba su atención las actividades escolares que enloquecían a todos los estudiantes ni estar pendiente de las humillaciones y vergüenzas -nulas- que comúnmente persiguen a la gente en el presente.

Sasuke amaba disfrutar su vida de forma tranquila, sin tener que preocuparse por las personas que parecían venerarlo.

Era él y las escasas personas y cosas que le importaban.

Pero tal actitud le jugó en contra. Todos pensaban que Sasuke no era indiferente, sino presumido.

Presumido, prepotente y egocéntrico.

Cuando Sasuke se enteró de su perturbada imagen casi le da un infarto.

No es que le preocupase mucho las opiniones de los demás, era que le hartaba demasiado ser descrito de esa manera. Los pocos que conocían a Sasuke sabían que no era así, solamente era la impresión que daba.

Luego los comentarios empeoraron. La gran mayoría de los alumnos susurraban a sus espaldas que se creía el rey del universo. El más inteligente, más educado, más guapo, más todos las cualidades posibles sin dañar su imagen provocativa. Sasuke se alteraba cuando escuchaba tales cosas, él nunca se consideró a si mismo de esa manera, no dedicaba su tiempo en hacerles saber lo idiotas e insignificantes que eran, Sasuke velaba por él mismo y sus cercanos.

La gente respetaba a Sasuke, o mejor dicho le temían. Se decía por los pasillos que si te topabas en el camino de Uchiha él te despedazaría vivo porque obstruisle su paso, también que hablarle era el honor más grande que pudiesen recibir.

Sasuke era toda una leyenda, que atemorizaba y conquistaba corazones.

Pero él no era así y por mucho que lo pensara su imagen publica quedó marcada de por vida en todos.

Del Sasuke "podrías-morirte-y-yo-ni-me-entero" al Sasuke "mírame-a-los-ojos-y-lo-lamentarás-adolescente-insignificante" 

3. Posesivo por excelencia

Sasuke, desde que nació, había sido una persona que no compartía sus pertenencias, y por qué hacerlo si eran suyas, exclusivamente suyas.

Así fue siempre, no prestaba ni siquiera un lápiz a sus compañeros de clases, su comida, su cuaderno, su goma de borrar. En casos de extrema urgencia o poca importancia a sus pertenencias las prestaba, pero era muy extraño que llegase a hacerlo.

La situación se mantuvo incluso con el pasar de los años, a sus amigos le molestaba bastante esa conducta, pero ya le tenían aprecio y no podían cambiarlo -ya lo habían intentado-, su familia estaba acostumbrada y nunca tuvieron problemas porque a cada familiar le entregaban sus propias cosas.

Y cuando creían que la característica de Sasuke no podía empeorar la llegada de un joven destruyó las suposiciones de todos. Naruto con su personalidad única y atrayente conquistó al posesivo Sasuke en un instante, era tan distinto a él y a pesar de eso lo comprendía a la perfección, siempre le arrancaba sonrisas y lo envolvía en una felicidad indestructible cuando estaban juntos. Sasuke no perdió el tiempo, utilizó todas sus tácticas desconocidas consiguiendo con esfuerzo insólito que Naruto se enamorara de él. Al ser su amante oficialmente la libertad que gozaba Naruto se vio afectada.

Cuando alguien se aproximaba a Naruto para abrazarlo, Sasuke se interponía y evitaba que lo tocaran, Naruto no podía hablar a solas con las personas porque su novio no se desprendía de su lado. Las muchachas que deseaban ser las parejas del Naruto terminaban llorando por las nada delicadas palabras de Sasuke y los hombres aparecían con alguna contusión o herida si osaban acosar levemente a su novio.

Sólo Sasuke podía abrazarlo, sólo Sasuke podía invitarlo a dormir, sólo Sasuke podía acompañarlo a cualquier lugar, incluso sólo Sasuke estaba permitido a cambiar la mentalidad de Naruto. Y es que no era posible detener sus acciones, Naruto era de Sasuke.

Pero Naruto detestaba esa actitud, Sasuke se creía su amo. Las relaciones que mantenía con sus cercanos cambiaron drásticamente luego de tener por pareja a Sasuke, ya que no podían expresarse como lo hacían en un pasado. Sasuke impedía a toda costa que alguien interactuara más de lo necesario con su novio.

Naruto pensó en terminar el noviazgo al verse tan apresado, pero el amaba tanto a Sasuke que prefirió convencerse de que cuando su novio alcanzara la madurez dejaría de ser así.

Pobre Naruto, Sasuke **es **así.

Y es que simplemente el joven posesivo no soportaba que siquiera mirasen lo que era suyo. Él no perseguía lo que le pertenecía a otras personas por lo cual los demás no debería hacerlo.

Naruto era de Sasuke y nadie podía cambiarlo. 

4. Violable, muy violable

Naruto siempre supo que era un chico de expresiones faciales graciosas y desagradables, que no poseía los mejores gustos en cuanto a vestimenta y conquistaba a nadie. Era como cualquier otro muchacho, ordinario y nada fuera de lo habitual.

Aun le parecía increíble que el chico más atractivo de su barrio se haya fijado en él. Sasuke fue el que lo persiguió, él que lo enamoró, él que se declaró. En ese momento Sasuke era lo más preciado, su inmadura mente lo valoraba más que a todo.

La vida de Naruto siguió como de costumbre, le gustaba destacar y ser amigable, ayudar a las personas y conseguir lo que deseaba a pesar del increíble esfuerzo que debiese colocar. Siempre fue un fiel amante y un buen amigo, y esperaba que sus conocidos y desconocidos pensaran del mismo modo.

Pero no fue así.

Cada vez que salía a la calle sentía que millones de pares de ojos se posaban sobre él, desintegrando su cuerpo por ser tan visto. Él reaccionaba de mala forma, pero se controlaba justificando su molestia con paranoia, creyó que esa era la causante de su incomodidad diaria sin embargó comprobó que no eran ideas de su alocada mente.

Realmente lo miraban, sin desviar su visión de su cuerpo y de su rostro, de manera intensa.

Naruto no comprendía el por qué de un día para otro la comunidad se había organizado y planeado incomodarlo.

El pensaba que no poseía nada fuera de lo común como para ser observado con tanta insistencia. O quizás desde siempre las personas lo observaban como si se lo comiesen con la mirada, Naruto siempre fue despistado.

Creyó ingenuamente que en su instituto no habrían acosadores visuales pero se equivocó. Cuando creía que podía expresarse con tranquilidad alguna muchacha de cursos menores se le acercaba con timidez y le pedía hablar, declarándole lo mucho que le gustaba, el simplemente las rechazaba de la forma más amable para no hacerlas sentir mal. Pero lo más sorprendente fue que el número de declaraciones de hombres era mucho más elevado que la cantidad de muchachas, y todos los hombres eran mayores que él.

Lo peor era que los hombres eran más atrevidos, cuando sacaba libros de su casillero se apoyaban y evitaban que se marchara, en algunas ocasiones acariciaban su cabello o lo acorralaban. Otros le enviaban mensajes a través de papeles que tenían escritas peticiones o deseos sexuales, ¡¿cómo eran capaces de redactar tales descaradas frases?

Aun recordaba con desagrado esa tarde que un chico de último año le había citado, aceptó ir personalmente a aclararle que no deseaba formar una relación que no fuese amistad. Ese muchacho era de bajo perfil, amable y educado por lo cual Naruto consideró que merecía concederle su petición. Pero nuevamente estuvo en un error y fue conciente de este cuando ese joven intentó sobrepasarse. Sin embargo Naruto no es débil y se lo hizo saber al noqueado pervertido que le susurró obscenidades sobre ambos.

Quiso saber que era lo que encantaba a las personas, que tenía que provocaba tales reacciones. Sus amigos no desearon contestarle, jamás le preguntaría a sus padres ya que su madre se mofaría de él -pero lo ayudaría- y su padre no sabría que decirle. Así que optó por averiguarlo a través de su novio. Sasuke rió porque Naruto al fin se enteraba y luego le contestó.

"Increíblemente, eres tan sexy que cualquiera querría violarte… tonto"

Reaccionó con desagrado. Aceptaba que Sasuke pensara de tal modo, pero que desconocidos, con sólo mirarlo, ya quisieran abusar sexualmente de él lo descolocó.

Y él no quería cambiar su manera de ser, por lo que tendría que aprender a vivir con eso. 

5. El macho alfa y la princesa

Un muchacho de llamativo cabello rubio y preciosos ojos azules era el centro de todas las miradas y comentarios. A pesar de ser un varón actuaba con delicadeza y gracia, su timidez cautivaba y su alegría cegaba. El joven tenía por nombre Naruto, un niño con cuerpo pequeño y delgado que provocaba confusiones sobre su género.

Naruto era considerado "un amor de persona". Siempre contestaba educadamente, no levantaba su bella voz, trataba a todos por igual y era incapaz de defenderse por si mismo ya que ante el mínimo ataque el temor se apoderaba de él paralizándolo. Era tan parecido a una mujer, física y psicológicamente, que fue bautizado como la "princesa" del barrio.

Y como toda princesa necesita un joven mayor y fuerte, justo y capaz de todo, que lo amara y cuidara con total devoción.

Ese joven fue Sasuke Uchiha, tenía tres años más que Naruto y para envidia de todos logró descontrolar los latidos del muchacho rubio.

Sasuke era sexy por naturaleza, sus ojos congelaban a todo aquel que los observase y sus grandes manos atrapaban todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Sasuke era inteligente e interesante, la combinación perfecta para conquistar sin querer hacerlo. El cuerpo de Sasuke si que era un ejemplo a seguir para los hombres, era musculoso sin caer en lo grotesco, sus marcados abdominales te incitaban a tocarlos y sus grandes brazos te ordenaban a desmayarte para que te cargara. Sasuke poseía una piel de tonalidad clara, su cabello era de color negro y a plena luz del día se observaba a través de sus cabellos reflejos azules. Sin duda era el tipo de muchacho codiciado por cualquiera.

Y sin duda Sasuke ignoró a todos en el preciso instante que conoció a Naruto.

Caminaba por la calle, concentrado en las ideas que pasaban por su mente cuando algo o alguien impactó contra su cuerpo. Bajó la vista para contemplarlo. Era un chico, creyó que era un niño de cursos medios por la delgadez de su cuerpo pero al ver su rostro supo que estaba en un error.

"L-lo siento, realmente... no quería incomodarlo, lo siento mucho"

La débil voz apenas llegó a sus oídos pero cuando la escuchó volvió a la realidad. Lo levantó y luego le entregó las cosas que habían caído de su bolsa, Naruto le devolvió una deslumbrante sonrisa acompañada de un pronunciado sonrojo.

Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces, debía tener a Naruto.

Y comenzaron las decenas de ocasiones en las que Sasuke salvó a Naruto de alguna lamentable tragedia. Luego de sus inesperadas intervenciones Naruto pensaba en Sasuke como una especia de héroe que siempre llegaba a su rescate cuando creía que todo estaba perdido. Naruto se enamoró de sus fuertes y reconfortantes abrazos que evitaban sus caídas, de sus palabras preocupadas y las sonrisas que le daba al saber que estaba bien, se enamoró de su príncipe, de Sasuke.

Pero nunca lo confesaría, Naruto se consideraba muy poca cosa como para caminar al lado de Sasuke. Él, pudiendo tener a cualquiera, lo último que querría sería unirse con un niño con cuerpo pequeño, débil y llorón. Al saber que esa sería la cruel realidad se hundió en la angustia. Sasuke jamás lo vería de otra manera que no fuese "el muchacho que por casualidad salva"

El príncipe notó enseguida el decaído estado de su princesa, ya no sonreía con intensidad, parecía ausente y lo peor, su maravillosa mirada reflejaba tanta angustia. Agradecía en esos momentos que Naruto fuese tan expresivo con todas sus emociones.

Le preguntaba constantemente, pero sin parecer interesado, si le había sucedido algo que explicara su abatida actitud pero Naruto creyendo que era por simple cortesía le aseguró que nada en el había cambiado. Sin embargo algo que no podía hacer Naruto era mentirle descaradamente a Sasuke.

Naruto sin lograr controlarse cubrió su rostro, como si de esa manera Sasuke no se enteraría de su imparable llanto. El mayor, sumamente preocupado alejó las manos de -su ya considerado- Naruto, decía su nombre intentando captar su atención pero Naruto se negaba a levantar la cabeza. ¡Que vergüenza! Lo veía y se burlaría, no deseaba ser observado de esa manera.

Por mucho que quisiera ocultar las lágrimas y sus sonrojadas mejillas no lo consiguió, porque Sasuke ya alterado de no poder consolarlo lo empujó a la pared más cercana, acorralándolo. Naruto al fin levantó su cabeza, sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Aunque esa sorpresa no se comparaba con el asombro que le seguiría.

Los labios de Naruto estaban unidos con los de Sasuke. Era un contacto bastante simple, pero al fin y al cabo era un beso. El primer beso de Naruto y que siempre esperó que fuese Sasuke quien se lo diese. Las lágrimas de tristeza dieron paso a las lágrimas de alegría, ¡su príncipe le había besado!

Sasuke mantuvo una corta distancia entre sus rostros.

"Verte así y no poder hacer algo para cambiarlo es horrible. No soporto ver tu hermoso rostro con esa expresión de tristeza. Amo al Naruto que sonreía para todos, que ríe, apasionado y que realiza todo lo que desea hacer sin importar el empeño que deba colocar, que me agradece las veces que yo lo ayudo y se avergüenza"

Sus manos llegaron a su pequeña espalda, rodeando su cuerpo.

"Si fuese por mi jamás permitiría que sufrieses, si tan sólo me dejaras... perdóname por esto pero no puedo esconderlo más, te amo demasiado Naruto"

El menor colocó sus pies en puntillas y abrazó a Sasuke por el cuello, prácticamente colgándose de este, fue su turno de besarlo, quiso imitar el toque anterior pero Sasuke no pensaba de la misma forma, apoyó una de sus manos en la cabeza de Naruto, atrayéndolo. La inexperiencia y el bochorno que conlleva le fascinó, Naruto era exageradamente tierno. Naruto, al sentir la lengua de su amado se separó enseguida, le comunicó con la mirada que no era su intención, pero fue inevitable. Era una experiencia nueva y adictiva, Sasuke le encantaba.

Al ya no sentir los labios de Naruto, Sasuke contempló el resultado de sus acciones. Los labios de Naruto se veían un poco hinchados por la intensa fricción. Su pecho subía y bajaba, al parecer no pudo respirar. Cuando el menor se calmó le sonrió y volvió a lanzarse a su cuerpo.

"¡Yo también Sasuke, te amo mucho, mucho!"

Y ese fue el inicio del hermoso romance que vivió. Un romance donde Sasuke cuidaba y protegía a su princesa, y donde Naruto reconfortaba y alegraba a su príncipe, donde se volvieron la envidia de muchos y la admiración de otros. Una historia junta llena de amor.

Y... vivieron felices para siempre.

* * *

Y ese fue el resultado xD

La verdad es que detesto que los personajes sean observados de esa manera, considero que Sasuke actua como el mejor cuando le dan un motivo, de esa forma le hace saber a los demas que es mejor no meterse con él, uy el tema de que todos quieren con Naruto tampoco me gusta. Y que sea un personaje demasiado "nena" arg -_-

¡Y realmente, con todo mi corazón, detesto que digan que Naruto sonrie _zorrunamente_!

Igual que en el texto: ¿¡Qué mierda es eso! xD

Esta fue la especie de burla que hice -w- espero que nadie se ofenda, sólo escribí esto en forma de desahogo.

Ojalá se hayan entretenido (: Nos vemos (en mi otra historia por si alguien la lee xD)


End file.
